Protect The Sakura Blossom
by AkumaXHwaorang
Summary: Coby meets a strange yet kind man 1 year before he leaves for marineford and becomes his student in hopes to become a better marine. But do either of them want him to be just a teacher or maybe more. Warnings: Yaoi, violence, language, possible lemon in future. First story, would love helpful criticism. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! AkumaXHwaorang


**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to the back story of my OC. Also since Coby goes from like a 10 year old body into a 16 year old body I'm gonna start this about 9 months before the battle at Marineford. **

**This chapter itself takes place 5 years before Coby joins the marines.**

'thoughts'

"speech"

"_**Attacks"**_

**-**line-skip-

A large pale man walked into the local bar. A tall man at 6'6, wearing simple grey shorts with a matching shirt. The man was simple looking except for two things, his hair, and his body. The hair was dirty blonde and styled in a stiff Mohawk, his body was strange because of its size. Muscles bulging in every which way, looking similar to a pillow case filled with boulders. This man was Koman Musuko, and he looked very happy in his stool, that's right _his_ stool. He was the best fighter on this island and at 17 years old he was very confident in himself, so much so that most others would call him cocky.

"Oi, barman," He said lazily, "Would you be so kind as to bring me a mug of ale."

"Sure thing Koman –sama." The humble barman said quickly, making sure to be fast in his service lest he have to replace furniture again. Thoughts like these went through both of the men's minds as the ale was brought to Koman.

'Ahhhh this is the life, no one can beat me, everyone respects me, and I own most of the island.' Koman thought smugly with a large grin on his face.

As he sat there, enjoying himself in the game of drink, there was a sudden commotion outside the bar. Feeling curious about what was going on he got up and left with the intent to silence the noise ruining his peaceful day.

Once outside he found a giant of a man standing in the main road. The man was tall, much taller than he himself. Toting a Bible in one hand and wearing a hat with bear ears made this man look odd for this part of the South Blue but that didn't matter to the walking ego that was Koman.

"Oi, big man," Koman said cautiously, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?

The giant of a man turned to Koman with an emotionless stare and said,

"I am called Kuma and my superiors have told me to claim this island for myself and put it under my protection."

Koman was insulted by this statement, implying he wasn't strong enough to stop anyone who came here, even though his superiors did not know or even care to know about him and who he was. No one insults him in front of his people.

"This island already has protection," Koman said haughtily, "Me."

The man now known as Kuma looked perplexed as he replied,

"By my calculations you are not powerful enough to protect anyone here from either of the Four Emperors or the Seven Warlords." Kuma said making it sound like he should already know this. "You couldn't even stop a determined vice-admiral."

Koman was livid now, how dare he call him weak, he knew himself to be strong, and he would prove it to this talking bear-man-thing.

"I BET I CAN BEAT YOU WITH ONE HAND TIED BEHIND MY BACK, YOU FREAK!"

Koman was incredibly confident in his own ability but this guy wasn't giving any sign of nervousness or even caution when confronted with his challenge. This guy couldn't be underestimating him that much could he. The thought that the man was just that strong didn't even cross Koman's anger clouded mind. He was brought out of his musings when the man started talking in that irritatingly soft voice of his.

"A fight with you would only lead to me wasting my energy to deal with someone as inconsequential as you." Kuma replied softly, not caring if it was an insult.

"THAT'S IT!", Koman hollered indignantly, "I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!"

As he finished his sentence Koman launched himself as fast as he could at the annoying man ready to destroy him in one blow.

"TAKE THIS!" He screamed as he jumped up to eye level with the man and threw a hard right hook towards the man's skull.

Kuma had already brought his hands out of his gloves in the middle of the young man's threat, already knowing the young man's head would be to filled with rage to negotiate with him out of pride. He brought his right hand up and caught the punch that, while more powerful than initially thought, was still far, far too weak to harm a man such as him.

The fist and palm connected and Koman felt all his momentum leave him and then felt it coming back at him. This realization came too late and he was thrown back down the street, flipping and rolling, smashing into a couple of awning support beams and finally being forcefully stopped by a cart about 50 yards away from his original position.

He rolled himself up slowly with a groan, and coughed as brought his arms into the stance of his own style, deep in his subconscious he knew he could not beat this man, but his foolish pride would not allow him to back down. Flexing his fists he brought his arms up into a boxing position and started doing shadow boxing and ducking imaginary opponents, trying to salvage his image in the minds of the people.

"Alright, that was a lucky shot, but it's not gonna happen again you understand me!?" He coughed out angrily.

Kuma's curiosity was peaked, he was sure the blow would have taken out anyone else at this man's level, yet he just stood up and was still making threats. 'This is a strange one indeed.' Kuma thought as he took his other glove off ready to end this fight and get rid of this boy and claim the island.

Koman launched once again, with the intent to take this man down and at least regain some of his lost pride.

"BE READY!" Koman yelled when he was almost to Kuma.

"_**Hanmāsutairu: Shiage konbo" **_(Hammer Style: Finishing Combo), he yelled as he intertwined his finger to make his fists into a club for more for damage.

"_**Migi Funsai-Ki" **_(Right Smasher) He yelled as he pivoted on his right foot into a jump to get a spin and brought his clasped hands towards Kuma's left temple.

Kuma blocked the attack the same as the last, only this time Koman was prepared to use his returning momentum to his advantage and reverse his spin and go into his next attack,

"_**Hidari Kurassha" **_(Left Crusher) Screaming in anger at his first attack being blocked so easily, though he could swear the next one would connect for sure.

Kuma shoved his own hand up into the bottom of the clasped hands shoving all of Koman's momentum into his hands and upward. Koman saw the hand come up and found another opportunity like before and when the momentum came he used it to backflip onto his feet with all the momentum in his hands he brought up into the assholes gut hoping to knock the wind out of him.

"_**Bunkatsu Appakatt"**_ (Splitting Uppercut) Koman screamed not noticing the slight desperation in his voice, but it did not escape Kuma. Even as his hands came together to block he asked the poor man a question.

"If you could take a trip, where would you go?" He asked calmly as the third attack was pushed directly back at him so he couldn't use it to his advantage. Throwing Koman back another 100 yards hoping to keep the prideful man down for good, but it was not so. The sheer anger at being stopped mid combo combined with the fact the man was asking stupid questions in the middle of the fight made Koman so angry he couldn't see straight.

"YOU THINK I'M BEATEN?!" He screamed incredulously.

"I'M THE BEST ON THIS ISLAND." The yell didn't sound confident even to anyone's ears.

"NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!" He bellowed to what most assumed to be himself for reassurance.

He put all of his power and anger and will into his legs sprinting towards his opponent, leaving a dust cloud behind him in the process. After 75 yards of running low to the ground he threw his arms up and then back down, punching into the ground and propelling himself up and forward off of the ground, front-flipping towards the annoying person known as Kuma. Bringing his arms down towards his opponents face looking to pound him into the ground like a hammer does a nail.

"_**GIROCHIN NO SHIAGE" **_(FINSHING GUILLOTINE) The incredibly loud and yet very deep growl was heard all over town. It seemed as if everything slowed down and Koman's hands closed in on Kuma's skull right as he though his attack would connect and end the fight, he watched in horror as his enemies hands came in between his arms and parted them like bar doors and brought his knee up into Koman's stomach.

Koman, with his mouth held open in a silent scream of pain and sorrow at being beaten again, coughed up blood and bile. He could feel the desperation, the terror filled need to get out of this hold but his legs were too tired to kick and his arms were caught in the vice like grip. 'Come on Koman use your… that's it'.

"_**Zugaikotsu Supuritta" **_(Skull Splitter) He flung his head backward and threw himself forward with enough force to smash a decent sized boulder.

"Goodbye you foolish creature." Kuma swung his hand forward noticing the silent tears running down his opponents face in the realization that he could not hope to come out victorious and awaiting death with an air of defeat.

Everyone there would tell you that Kuma's final strike just seemed to make Koman, the man who tried to head but a shichibukai, evaporate when in actuality Kuma simply sent the man far away to a peaceful island in hopes the young man had learned from this encounter. Kuma hoped that one day the young man would let go of his pride and find something worth while to fight for.

(4 days later)

Koman woke up in a strange forest on a strange island left wondering why the strange man spared his life. He couldn't beat him and in Koman's mind that meant you should be punished by death, but without his island and title of strongest he could not muster any will to move. His pride was practically nonexistent and he couldn't even muster the strength to scream in frustration like he oh so wanted to.

For two days he laid in his crater and wallowed in his own self pity but after six days of no food or water he wanted to eat something, anything really. As that thought passed through his head he noticed a black fruit with silver swirls. He stared at it for a time and decided to eat it, and eat it he did, all of it. The fruit tasted terrible but it sated his hunger for the moment.

He thought about his life up to this point and he realized that he had only ever fought for himself and it had left him with nothing, no family, no friends, no money, no home, nothing. He decided right then and there that would find something worth fighting for someday and beat the man known as Kuma.

Now if he could just figure out how to get off of this island.

**First chapter done, I think it sucks, Read and Review Please and let me know what I can do.**

**Thank you!**

**AkumaXHwaorang**


End file.
